


You Fall Apart (And I Run To Put You Back Together Again)

by sangdo_the_mango



Category: SONAMOO (Band)
Genre: Breakups, But only for a bit, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Oblivious Nahyun, One-sided attarction?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangdo_the_mango/pseuds/sangdo_the_mango
Summary: Eunae is always there when Nahyun falls apart.So it's about time Nahyun realizes that.[Rewritten]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I write about my girls, so I hope you like it! Also stan talent, stan Sonamoo.

Eunae watched as her best friend cried. She watched as tears left her beautiful eyes. 

_ The beautiful eyes that always seemed to miss her. _

Even though the light in them was slightly dimmer than usual, they still shone more than her own.

“I-I just don’t understand Eunae, I thought w-we were happy.” Her friend said as sobs left her lips. “H-he said that he w-would never leave.”

Eunae rubbed her best friend’s back, this was her best attempt in trying to soothe the younger.

_ “Why did he have to lie?” _


	2. Chapter 2

Nahyun always got attached easily, so Eunae should’ve seen this coming, but she didn’t expect for  _ him  _ to do it. He had seemed like a perfect guy, Nahyun always spoke so highly of him and Eunae couldn’t help but be a little jealous.

_ He was everything she is but Nahyun never saw that. _

“She’s annoying.” Nahyun’s ex had said to Eunae when she asked him about why he broke up with her best friend. 

‘What a jerk,’ Eunae thought after she had spoken with him. ‘Nahyun did so much for him and he throws it away because he finds it annoying.’

‘You should’ve never stayed with him.’ Eunae thought as she walked to her house. ‘It was obvious he was going to break your heart.’

  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

Eunae loves rapping. Nahyun constantly told her to audition for different companies because surely they would see how good she is, they would definitely want her in their next girl group. But Eunae always said no. She preferred doing underground rapping. Sure the idol life looked promising, but the likes of her getting big were zero.

_ “There are more people out there who rap better, who are better than me. I wouldn't make a difference.”   _ Eunae had once told Nahyun.

_ “Eunae, you already make a difference.”   _ Nahyun had said smiling at Eunae, making the older's heart flutter.


	4. Chapter 4

“This is what you wear to your performances?” Nahyun asked as she inspected Eunae's outfit. “It's so, wow.”

“Nahyun, it's just a t-shirt and some jeans. How is this wow?” Eunae said as she brushed her hair.

“Well I thought you'd wear like a crop top or something, maybe a miniskirt.” She said as she sat on Eunae's bed.

“I could, but this is more comfortable for me. Plus Sojung said to keep it simple.”

“Is Sojung like the leader or something?” Nahyun asked.

“Sort of,” Eunae said putting her brush down now that she was satisfied with her hair. “It's kind of this unspoken rule that she's the leader.”

“And what are you?” Nahyun asked looking at Eunae through the mirror.

“A rapper obviously, well, we all are.” Eunae said frowning a bit at Nahyun's question.

“No,” Nahyun said getting up and standing next to Eunae and in front of the mirror. “What are you? What makes you stand out from all of them? What makes you _shine_?” Nahyun asked Eunae, her eyes sparkling.

“I-I don't know.” Eunae said looking away from the mirror. “I'm just D. Ana, I'm just another rapper.”

Nahyun's smile faded a bit but Eunae didn't notice. She was too busy thinking about what the younger had said.

_What does make me shine?_

 

>  


End file.
